


Misery Loves Company

by cap_n_port



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Definitely no smut, Hurt/Comfort, I don't fucking think so, I mean, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, One of the characters is a fucking skeleton, Past Child Abuse, Past Murder, Rub your dick against a pelvis, what are you gonna do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: Commander Peepers and Lord Hater both wake up after nightmares.





	

"No! No! I promise I'll do anything you want me to, just don't hurt me!"

* * *

 

Commander Peepers woke up shivering, drenched in sweat. He wasn't alright. He never was. Well, guess he wasn't going to sleep tonight. Commander Peepers stood up, reluctantly dropping his blanket. He might as well get ready for the day, it _was_ only three o'clock in the morning. He walked over to his closet, grabbing his usual uniform. Man, was he lucky he had his own bathroom. Going and getting dressed in the same locker room the rest of the watchdogs used, ugh. He gagged just thinking about it.

After he got dressed, he decided it was time for breakfast. He walked to the kitchen, noticing the distinct lack of watchdogs trying to sneak a midnight snack (they were supposed to eat in the food court, but they thought this refridgerator had better food for some reason.) Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bagel and some leftover coffee. He popped the bagel into his "mouth."

"Uh, how... How did you even eat that?" Commander Peepers was startled by the sudden noise, and jumped. The coffee cup flew out of his hands and shattered all over the floor, spilling coffee. "Uh... Oops." Lord Hater. Of course.

"Yes, sir?" Commander Peepers said with a sigh. 

"Do you... Do you want help cleaning that up?"

"No worry, I'll do it later."

"Ah, okay. Why are you up?"

He rolled his eye. "Why are _you_ up, sir?"

"That's none of your business."

"And the reason I'm up is none of yours!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Do you wanna eat breakfast together, or?"

"That would be... very appreciated, sir."


End file.
